The disclosure relates generally to near-eye-display systems, and more specifically to scanning waveguide displays.
Near-eye light field displays project images directly into a user's eye, encompassing both near-eye displays (NEDs) and electronic viewfinders. Conventional near-eye displays (NEDs) generally have a display element that generates image light that passes through one or more lenses before reaching the user's eyes. Additionally, NEDs in virtual reality systems and/or augmented reality systems are typically required to be compact and light weight, and to provide large exit pupil for ease of use. However, designing a conventional NED to have a large exit pupil can result in rather large lenses, and a relatively bulky and heavy NED.